


From Malfoy to Potter

by jeevtisamani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeevtisamani/pseuds/jeevtisamani
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy, the only son of Lucius Malfoy, comes from a pureblood family. The Malfoy household has a reputation to hold up. Wizards often quote, ‘The Malfoys are not the ones to be challenged or opposed.’ Draco will be heading off to Hogwarts, the only and the best wizarding school in the whole of Britain. A stupendous adventure awaits Draco and his friends!





	1. The Malfoy Residence

There lay a huge mansion at the end of a very posh, bright and happening street in Central London. The neighbours were unaware of who lived in the space and they didn't bother to crane their necks over the fence. It was as if they didn't know any house existed in the plot.

The well-maintained garden was sure to creep viewers out in the moonlight. There were numerous pine trees arranged in neat lines at intervals along the border, and it was quite appropriate according to the surroundings. The grass was soldier cut, and there were almost no flowers in the place. There was just a small patch in the far corner which didn't look as gloomy as the rest of the house. There were a couple of lilies which brightened up the place. There must have been a pool in the backyard which was lightened with some sort of golden balls of light. They crafted a shadow on the side of the house and it looked extremely inviting. It must have taken effort for the neighbours, not to hop in the pool for a refreshing swim instantly. The house looked like it belonged to an ignorant villain, and it ejected an extremely unpleasant vibe. The porch was tiled with grey tiles which enhanced the dark beauty of the residence. The building was painted matt black, and the curtains of all the windows were sealed shut, except the window in the far left corner in the back. The backside of the bungalow must have an excellent view of the nearby neighbourhood. Many of the houses down the street were identical, a chess board of unexplained existence. The entrance door of the house was huge and made of mahogany wood painted black. There were several pillars coating the actual house also painted in black. The slanting roof gave a very photogenic vista to the entire property. The whole plot managed to pretend to be modern and antique, both at the same time.

The house was lived in by a pureblood family of four. Purebloods are those wizards who do not have muggles in the family. Non-magic people are often addressed by wizards as 'muggles'. The Malfoys were a very unusual and different sort of people clamped into the same house. Lucius Malfoy, the head of the family, was one of the most active Death Eaters of all time. Death Eaters are the supporters of one of the biggest sorcerers of all time, Voldemort, whom wizards often called names like You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A very few wizards like Albus Dumbledore, currently the headmaster of the only wizard school in Britain, Hogwarts, dared to address him by his true name, Voldemort. He also tried to encourage others to use the name, but in vain. He also quoted,' The fear of a name increases the fear of a thing itself.' The second inhabitant of the family was Narcissa Malfoy. She was also a Death Eater, but she wasn't as active as her husband. The couple had two sons named Leo and Draco Malfoy.Leo is a young tall lad. He was aged 13 but he looked like a sixteen-year-old already. He had muscles all over himself which made him quite appealing. His wavy blonde hair reached his shoulders and it was a fantasy among girls of his year at Hogwarts. It was as if he was the Slytherin King.Leo will be going to Hogwarts for his third year on first of September.At the moment, Leo was off at his best friend, Theodore Nott's place. They were given a lot of holiday homework by their transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonnagal. Leo would be meeting the family on King's Cross Station on the First of September.The third and youngest member of the family was the eleven-year old, curly haired Draco Malfoy.Lucius often commented,"What a nuisance, his hair I mean? Malfoys are not supposed to have curly hair."Draco was forced to glamour it as if it were silky and straight. He detested this show, but he wasn't offered a choice. He is supposed to be heading off to Hogwarts in a couple of months. Unlike his father, he was a polite young lad. He disliked the way his father treated their house-elf, Dobby, but he was forced to keep up the Malfoy image, and he was often scolded for not doing so. Many were the nights when he was obliged to lock himself up in his room so that he would not have to deal with all the – as he liked to call it – 'Death Eater Nonsense'. He used to oppose the idea, but time taught him that some people do not understand even when it is proved again and again. So, he pretended to act like all the others in the house, but his heart didn't lie there. He was forced to shout commands at Dobby, but he never hit him like his father did.

Draco stalked towards the dining room, as his mother summoned him. He was remotely surprised when he found all of his father's Death Eater friends sitting at the table. Narcissa encouraged him to get along with the Death Eater's sons, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Both of them were going to attend Hogwarts. Draco believed them to be of the dumb sort. However, realizing his prejudice, he soon figured out that they could be fun to hang out with. Fun, they say, at times, comes with a price. For Draco, the price took the form and mien of an awkward silence, inducing him to feel as if he might have to be the one to commence the conversation.

"Um..Hey, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Hey, I'm Vincent Crabbe and he is Gregory Goyle. So, do you want to hang out sometime before school starts?"  
"Sure, why not? How about the first of August?"  
This time, it was Gregory who answers,  
"Perfect. By the way, have any of you guys ever had hamburgers? It is this circular muggle dish which tastes heavenly. One of my muggle friends sneaked us to this restaurant. Do any of you have muggle friends?"  
Both Draco and Vincent shake their heads in response.  
"I would love to have muggle friends though. How cool would that be? But I am pretty sure that if my father hears about this, I will be grounded for the rest of my life. But when we meet, what do we tell our parents?"  
"Just tell them we are visiting each other to discuss plans at Hogwarts," Vincent suggests.  
"But where do we meet? Should I get John, my muggle friend, to a wizard dinner? Besides, the Leaky Cauldron is an excellent place. My dad took me there a couple of times."  
Draco thought, "All my friends' parents take them places, despite not being as wealthy as us. My parents don't even have time for me!"  
"No," Gregory comments. "Our parents might easily come to know who we are with. Besides, how do you plan on getting hamburgers at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
"You are right. Just ask your friend for a place, Gregory."  
"Yes. So, we meet day after tomorrow, right? Oh, and please call me Goyle."  
"And...me...Crabbe, not Vincent."  
'I am fine with Draco and Malfoy both. You may address me as you please."  
The boys didn't realize when it was time for the guests' departure and they had parted ways on a happy night. That night, Draco couldn't stop thinking how fun it would be to have muggles for friends. All those muggle devices were indeed fascinating. But he was forced to act as if the muggles were worthless, due to his father's reputation. He went to sleep imagining the situation if he had muggles for parents. He could roam the grounds of Hogwarts with a blonde curly mob on his hair, rather than sleekly combed straight hair.


	2. Diagon Alley

The morning of the 31st of July wasn't one of the unusual ones. The family sat at the dining table as plates and bowls of pancakes and juice floated towards them. It was when breakfast was finished that something unusual took place. Lucius Malfoy had spoken directly to Draco, and he only did this when Draco was in trouble for doing something.

"Draco, son, you are going to..."

"Am I in trouble?"

Draco hadn't done anything wrong in the past few days, as long as he could remember. He began to panic and several thoughts came to him, all at once, like a boomerang losing direction.

"No No No, you are not in trouble, son. As I was saying, we are going to Diagon Alley to get your stuff for school. Narcissa and I have some business in Knockturn Alley as well, and you are forbidden to come with us, unless you wish to get into trouble. We will be leaving exactly at 11 o'clock. I want you to be ready by then."

Saying this, Lucius got off his chair and geared towards his study. Narcissa swished her wand and all the dishes were cleaned and dismissed to their shelves. Draco sighed with relief and went to his room.

It was almost 11 o'clock when Draco strode down the stairs in a formal spotless white shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. Narcissa arrived and they mounted their brooms. Narcissa was a good flyer and Draco was also a fine flyer himself. Lucius cast a temporary invisibility charm and they took off to the Leaky Cauldron. It was one of the many entrances to Diagon Alley and a popular wizarding pub.

It took the trio less than half the time to fly to Central London than it would have by muggle transport. Besides, Lucius detested it when members of his family used muggle facilities. He even disapproved of muggle-born wizards. Muggle-borns are those wizards who are born in a muggle family and no other person in the family is a witch or wizard. Lucius steered among all the tall buildings to land on the roof of the Leaky Cauldron. He was greeted by several witches and wizards as soon as he stepped on the place. He hastily made way and tapped his wand on the third brick from the bottom and an archway opened where there used to be a wall.

The crowd made way as the Malfoys strolled down Diagon Alley. They divided all the tasks among themselves, after consulting the form received from Hogwarts a week ago. Lucius Malfoy sent the owl the very next day regarding Draco's arrival. Soon, Narcissa walked away to look for wands for her son, Lucius went to buy all the books for the new semester and Draco stepped into Madam Malkin's sweet little clothing store. The shop was said to be one of the bests for purchasing a wizard's robes. Madam Malkin's magical measuring tape commenced its work. His robes were one of a kind and he expected it to take some time. It hadn't been long when one more customer entered the store.

The boy who entered Madam Malkin's store was dressed in a probably stale pair of jeans. He wore an almost clean t-shirt, except, it was bit too large for him. It fell over him like a ghost's attire. His hair looked electrocuted and a broken pair of round specs rested on the bridge of his nose. Not everyone is capable of rocking such an outfit, but this young lad resembled to a Vampire Rock God.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin questioned. Harry nodded a yes.

"Got the lot here...another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

The boy stood upon the stool next to Draco; as Madam Malkin's magical measuring tape started measuring him up as well.

"Hullo," said Draco, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Said the lad.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And...you are?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Ohhh...So, you are 'The Chosen One'?"

"Um...yeah."

"Not to be rude or anything, but weren't you like, bought up by muggles? How are they? Are they any fun? Do you have one of those...um...muggle, box-like devices? –"

"Stop. Stop. Let me answer one-by-one." Harry sounded frantic.

"Yes, I have been brought up by my muggle aunt and uncle. They are not very outgoing though. Lastly, no, I don't own a cellphone yet," he replied. He simultaneously thought about all the several useless gifts such as old socks and hand-me-down clothes had received for his birthdays. He wondered when he would be receiving expensive gifts. But, the jingling sound of a bag full of Galleons in his hand and a soft voice calling out to him, snapped him out of his chain of thoughts.

"Hey... Harry, you there?"

"Um...yes, yes."

"Well, as I was saying, have you ever had hamburgers before?"

"Yeah, but a long time ago. The Dursleys, they are not of the sorts who spend a lot on me. I just got the leftovers anyways."

"The...Dursleys are?"

"They are my aunt and uncle."

"Oh...anyways, so, do you want to hang out tomorrow? I and some of my friends are going to have hamburgers. Also, is there some good place to have them around here?"

"Sure, I'd love to come with you guys. But, I am not allowed out very much and hence I don't know a very good place."

"No issues. So, how about I meet you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron? We all will be there by 4. Please don't be late."

"I'll be there"

The boys chatted while Madam Malkin approached Harry with a pile of dark wooden brown colored cloaks weighing her hand down. She informed him about all the cloaks being ready and handed the whole pile to Harry, neatly packed in a carry bag. Harry bid Draco goodbye as he exited the small cozy store. Draco's cloaks were also ready in a few minutes later and he took off towards 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'.

The door creaked as Draco entered the dusty room. An old wizard resided on a rusty stool behind the desk. He looked tired and wrinkles coated his pale skin. The shelves in the back were stacked with thousands and thousands of wands.

"Um...Hello," said Draco.

A few seconds of silence were followed by a fatigued voice answered, 'Ah...Mister Malfoy. I've been expecting you. Your mother Narcissa was here a few hours ago. How may I help you?'

"I am looking for a wand," replied Draco hesitantly.

"Of course, why else would you be here? I am Garrick Ollivander and I will be helping you. Here, try this one, '11" long, made of vine wood, Thestral core'" said Ollivander handing one of the identical wand boxes from the shelf to Draco. Draco held the wand and before he could move his hand, Ollivander snatched the wand and replaced it with another one. '10" long, Hawthorn wood and Unicorn hair,' He said. Draco held this wand in his hand and he felt as if the was the most powerful man in the whole world. Ollivander looked satisfied and packed the wand for Draco. Draco paid Ollivander and exited the shop.

Draco met his parents at a small coffee shop in Diagon Alley. The Malfoys spent the day at Diagon Alley, getting Draco his school stuff and meeting their friends and family. Draco was extremely bored and he was eagerly waiting for hanging out with his friends tomorrow. While his parents chatted with colleagues all day, he ogled at the giant display of new brooms in one of the stores named 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. The new Nimbus 2000 was placed in a glass box and there was a small crowd of people admiring its beauty.

The Family returned to the mansion and had dinner in silence. Draco climbed into his king-size bed and fell into deep slumber instantly.


End file.
